Movie Night
by NeteleJala
Summary: FOUR-SHOT. Mick/Beth and Josef watch historical dramas. What happens when the boys can't keep their mouths shut.
1. Part 1

Enjoy the final Moonlight tonight. I want to tell all my fans that I will not be quitting. I will finish my stories and I still have a list of one-shots to write, but I can't promise regularity. It is down to the wire right now with school, preparing to study abroad and preperation for the con.

This is a three-shot. I designed it as such so there will be a second and third part, don't think that this means that I will be updating on my other one-shots. That's all they are and were ever intended to be.

Okay, I'm a history major if you didn't know that already and my friends find it hard to watch historical dramas with me (I had to walk out on Troy!) I figure Mick and Josef (or any old vampire for that reason) are worse. This is my "What if?"

BTW I _love_ The Great Escape it is by far my favorite Steve McQueen movie (and I've seen all of them since I was little—my dad's a huge fan) It is actually one of the better movies, but I had to be able to stand watching it to critic it!

I don't own Moonlight or The Great Escape

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Movie Night-Part 1**

"Hey, Mick. I was thinking we should have a date that doesn't involve you watching me eat." Beth said over the phone.

"I don't mind, Beth."

"I know, but I do. So why don't you come over and we'll watch a movie at my place."

Mick hesitated for a second. "Sure. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Whatever you might want to drink, but I've got the rest covered." She hung up, leaving Mick puzzled, but intrigued.

_Knock, knock_

Beth looked at the room one last time, then opened the door. Mick stood there, looking as good as ever. "Hi."

"Hi," Beth said, blushing slightly.

"May I come in?"

"Oh, yeah." Beth opened the door and let Mick in. "Do you want me to put that in the fridge?" she asked, pointing to the bag he was holding.

"Um, sure. If you don't mind."

Beth smiled. "No problem. Do you want a glass now?"

"Well, no. See, I brought my own glass. I didn't want to…contaminate one of yours."

Beth grinned. "That's very thoughtful of you, but they've invented these things called dishwashers…they're really good at getting dishes clean."

Mick grinned too, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know. I've heard of them. There's just something about drinking out of a glass that once contained human blood…"

"You really hate being a vampire, don't you?" Mick just smiled at her. "It's no problem. Why don't you leave the glass here? Just in case." Mick quirked his eyebrows at her. "I promise I won't use it."

"You're asking me to leave a glass here?"

"Sure. It's not like you have a toothbrush or something?"

"Actually, I do. I got to keep my fangs pearly white. What would my meal think if I had yellow fangs?"

Beth laughed. "Can vampires even get cavities?"

Mick chuckled. "Don't know, never tested it, but I doubt it. They can, though, have bad breath."

Beth chuckled and poured herself a glass of red wine. Mick smiled back and poured himself a glass of blood and stuck the rest in the fridge, making sure to keep if far away from her other food.

"Shall we?" Beth asked, sashaying over to the couch. Mick grinned and followed, sitting down next to her. He was a little surprised when she curled up next to him, but he immediately relaxed, draping his arm around her.

"So what are we watching?" Mick asked.

"An oldie, but a goody. I hope you like Steve McQueen…" Mick smiled down at her. She grinned up at him. "I guess I guessed right."

"Of course."

"Good, because if you didn't like The Great Escape, I might have to tell you to leave and never come back." Beth grinned from ear to ear and pressed play, missing the grimace on Mick's face.

* * *

Mick shifted slightly in his seat. It's not that he didn't like The Great Escape—he did. It was just that watching a movie on events you actually witnessed was difficult. War movies tended to bring back bad memories; memories Mick would rather keep repressed. It also reminded him of his once humanity which usually sent him into a tailspin of depression.

_Why did Beth have to choose __**this**__ movie? Couldn't she just go with some romantic comedy? I guess that's what makes her special…_ The fact she choose a Steve McQueen movie was downright awesome, he just couldn't appreciate it the same as she did. _Though I do wish I was Steve McQueen…_

As the opening credits ended and the prisoners arrived at the command, Mick shifted in his seat again. Beth looked up at him, curious. "Just trying to get comfy," he lied. He'd never actually spent time in a POW camp—_Thank God!_—but a few of his buddies had. The closest Mick came to a German POW camp was the one his unit had liberated in Italy.

Mick watched as the prisoners blotched their initial escape attempts and he huffed when they were not punished for their actions. _They should have been sent to the cooler too!_ Then the ever daring, always charismatic, Steve McQueen entered frame. Playing a daring American pilot who mouthed off to the Germans every chance he got. _They would have shot him at the fence. There would have been no warning shots…But then there wouldn't have been a movie._

Mick coughed to hide a second huff and he could feel Beth stiffen next to him. _Great, now she knows I don't want to watch this._

"Is something wrong, Mick?"

"No. I'm fine." _Smooth St. John, real smooth. She isn't going to buy that for a minute._

Beth sat up, removing herself from Mick's side. "What's wrong, Mick?"

"Beth…"

"Mick…" Beth said, answering him back in his same warning tone.

"Look, there is a lot of things you don't know about me and a lot more to me then you can possibly understand."

"So tell me. I want to know, I'm trying to learn, but you refuse to teach me. What is bothering you? Am I too close? Is the couch uncomfortable?"

"No, Beth…It's the movie."

"The movie?"

"Yeah. I…I was in World War II. This isn't Grandpa's stories, this is my life."

"Oh." Beth was silent for a moment and Mick regretted telling her. Akinning yourself to a girl's grandpa was not the way to win her heart.

"So is that what you meant when you said, 'You learn a lot in war'?"

Mick smiled, relieved that Beth wasn't hung up on his age. "Yes. I was a medic in World War II."

"Were you…I mean…were you captured?"

"No. I was never a POW. A couple of my buddies were though."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize…If this is too hard to watch we can change it."

Mick smiled at her and pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly. "No. It's fine."

Beth smiled and curled back up into his side. "Too bad I can't tell anyone I'm dating Steve McQueen's twin."

Mick's grin spread from ear to ear. "I was medic, not a pilot."

"So? You were still the cocky American GI."

"I was _not_ cocky!"

Beth giggled and snuggled up closer. Mick could feel her pulse beating against his skin and the vampire in him was intrigued, but he kept those thoughts at bay. "You know, Beth, snuggling up to a vampire for warmth is an oxymoron."

"Maybe I'm snuggling up for coolness. We do live in LA. It was really hot today and it is still pretty warm right now." Again, Mick grinned. Somehow Beth always knew the right thing to say.

He focused his attention back on the TV, not wanting his thoughts about Beth, curled so tightly into his side, to influence his actions. Right now he was seconds away from pinning Beth into the couch and blanketing her with himself.

_Stop it! This is a date, not a make-out session. Concentrate on the movie…focus…focus…_ Mick's eyes veered back to Beth and her smiling face was caught his attention. She looked so happy. So healthy, so…

"Would they really be given tools?" Mick's thoughts were broken by Beth question. He blinked trying to clear his mind, but she was staring at him expectantly.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Beth huffed. "Come on, Mick. Your vampire hearing can listen to my heartbeat, but you can't hear a voiced question?"

_It was because I was listening to your heartbeat that I couldn't hear your voice._ "I was concentrating on the movie. You learn to tune out all the other noise."

Beth looked him, judging his honesty with her stare. Much to his shame he couldn't hold her stare and looked away. He heard her heart-rate quicken and a smile spread across her face. She knew that he wasn't focused on the movie, he had been focused on her, but she was polite and didn't bring it up. She didn't want to embarrass him.

"Would they have been given tools? Wouldn't that help them escape?"

"That's the point. They made their tools out of scrapes, but they don't show how hard they were to come by. The Germans were not stupid and a high security prison camp would have been heavily patrolled with special searches to find all the normal hiding places. They had to be ingenuous."

"Oh." Beth went back to watching the movie and Mick tried not to concentrate too hard on Beth.

A while later, Beth turned and look up at him. "Why is it such a bad thing to be sent to the Russian front?"

Mick furrowed his eyebrows. "Didn't you take history in school?"

"Yeah, but it's not as interesting listening to a boring teacher as it is to listen to you."

Mick grinned. "The Russian front had the highest death rate. More soldiers die on the Russian front then the rest of the battles in the war combined. It was cold and always low on supplies."

"Why?"

"The Russians have this great strategy. It worked with Napoleon and Hitler. When they are invaded, instead of standing and fighting, they retreat."

"How is that good?"

"As they retreat they burn all the fields behind them so that the advancing army doesn't have anything to eat. Their supplies lines become stretched thin and then the Russian winter sets in."

"So the troops stop fighting because they're cold? Doesn't sound to military to me."

Mick chuckled. "Russian winters aren't just cold, Beth. They're down right frozen. The cold kills and what is left of the invading army drags itself home with the Russians right on their tails, picking up the pieces."

"Oh." Beth looked back at the movie, content with Mick's explanation. She was startled to hear a low growling coming from Mick and it was even odder when she felt his chest vibrate with the noise.

"What's wrong?"

Mick stopped growling, unaware that he had been, until Beth asked. "Oh, I hate the rail system in Germany."

"Really? It's that bad?"

"No. It's that good. It is always on time. It won't let you board late and they the most comprehensive border checks I've ever seen! It's impossible to travel there."

Beth thought about it. Mick was eighty-five according to his birth certificate. If a patrol happened to note his birth date they would automatically become suspicious.

"Why don't you get a new ID that says your 30?"

"Because…IDs are expensive and they usually require relocation."

"I mean just an ID for you legal documents, like passports."

"That's even harder. And try passing a fake ID off on a German officer. You'll be locked up before you know what hit you. I mean, the last time I was there I had a fake passport, a good one too, and they only thing that saved my butt was Josef's ability to speak German."

"Josef speaks German?"

"Yeah, and about any other language you can think of and a few you've probably never heard of. Don't tell him I told you, but his native tongue is German. He was born there or near there in Poland. There was no such thing as Germany when he was born."

"Really?" Beth couldn't imagine Europe without Germany. It had been split in two for a part of her life, but it was still Germany.

Glancing back at the movie another question crossed her mind. "Would they really send someone out for surveillance?"

"Oh yeah. There were people who would escape every night and break back in every morning to bring food, aid and information to the camps and subsequently give information to the allies. It was extremely dangerous, but it was key in winning the war. A lot of the information we had on the German interior came from the prison camps."

"Wasn't that counterproductive to escaping?"

"No. In fact it helped more people escape, just like in this film."

"Is this film accurate?"

"As good as any will get. Movies always dramatize things and simplify others. They have to tell the whole story in a few hours."

Beth glanced back over at the movie and realized that a good chunk of the movie had passed as they talked. Instead of rewinding it, she just hit stop.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because it's obvious that neither of us are watching the movie. Maybe we can try again later, with another film." Beth stood up to escort Mick to the door.

Mick got up hesitantly. "I don't want to ruin your evening, Beth."

"You didn't. There's just other stuff I should be doing if we're not watching a movie."

Mick walked the door disappointed that the evening had not gone as planned, but he was not going to try and stick around when she clearly wanted him out. "I'm sorry, Beth."

"It's not a problem. We'll try it again sometime."

Mick smiled and leaned down to kiss her goodbye. She eagerly accepted his kiss and he was tempted to push her back inside her apartment and finish what he had started earlier in his mind, but he pulled back instead.

Beth moaned from the loss of sensation, but Mick just cupped her face in his hands. "I'm still figuring this out. Please don't rush me."

"I know, but can you hurry?"

Mick chuckled at her eagerness. "That will entitle a conversation with Josef."

Beth eyes opened. "Hell, I'll speak with Josef if that all that's holding us back."

Mick grinned t her and kissed her forehead. "I'll talk with him soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

With that Mick was gone. Beth didn't even see him walk down the hall. All she heard was the door to the stairwell close and she sighed, leaning against her door frame, hugging herself.

* * *

Remember, this is a three-shot, so hang in there. There is more to come!


	2. Part 2

Well, this has turned into a four-shot, much against my will. Greenleaf9 convinced me that I needed to add another movie to the mix. I really appreciate your guys' comments and suggestions and some of you even came up with movies I had been contemplating. But the movies are now set and as many more as I could do, I'm not going to. There is a little plot behind the story line and it will end with the fourth installment. Feel free to continue these on your own…

I refer to the actors by name rather than character because I figure that anyone who hasn't seen the movie (like Josef), would have a better mental picture of the actors than the characters.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Movie Night-Part 2**

Josef sat down on the couch and handed Mick a glass of blood. He was pleased to see that Mick accepted it and took a drink. Mick smiled and closed his eyes as the blood surged through him.

"Thinking of going back on tap?"

Mick looked up at Josef. He was slightly embarrassed by his show of enjoyment of Josef's freshly bottled brew. "I'm not sure."

"Is this about Beth?"

Mick looked into his glass. "Yes…no...I don't know."

Josef grinned. He was ecstatic to get his drinking buddy back and if Blondie was the cause…well, he felt like giving her a kiss the next time he saw her. _Although that might defeat the purpose…Mick wouldn't take too kindly to me smooching his girl._

"Well, my house is always open…if you want. You know, it might be a good idea for you to have a go at a freshie before you try anything with Beth. You do want her experience to a pleasant one, and you've been off tap so long you might have lost your knack."

Mick glared, but he knew Josef had a point. "Maybe, but for now I'll work on the bottled stuff."

The boys went back to sipping their drinks. The silence was broken by a knock on Mick's door. Both Mick and Josef could smell Beth's distinctive aroma before she showed up on the video monitor. Josef gave Mick a sidelong glance and jumped up to answer the door.

Josef was hoping to see Beth in some sexy dress trying to lure Mick down off of his high horse, but he was disappointed to find Beth totally clad—in a comfy pair of jeans and a loose T-shirt.

"Hi, Josef," Beth greeted him, a little awkwardly. He could tell she wasn't expecting him. "Is Mick here?"

Mick stood up in the living room and Beth smiled at him. "You haven't forgotten about our movie night, have you?"

Mick looked over at Josef, wide-eyed. Apparently he _had_ forgotten. Mick's eyes begged Josef to leave, but Beth spoke up before Josef could excuse himself.

"It's okay. It's not a romantic date, it's just a movie night. Why don't you join us, Josef?"

Josef looked at Beth to see if she was lying, but all her vitals showed her being totally honest with him. "Um…" Josef looked at Mick who shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. Why the hell not...?" Josef agreed.

"Great." Beth smiled widely and walked into the living room. She kissed Mick on the cheek and went over to the DVD player to put the movie in. Josef walked back to the living room and settled himself in a chair, leaving the couch open for Mick and Beth.

Beth inserted the DVD and joined Mick on the couch. "I thought I'd go for something a little different than last time. " Mick smiled sheepishly at her.

Josef looked between the two of them. "Why? What happened last time?"

Beth looked over at Josef. "Oh, I picked a film set in World War II and Mick decided to set me straight on what it was really like."

Josef chuckled. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

Mick looked over at him and whispered below human audible levels. "Don't say anything. Last time I almost ruined this."

Josef nodded and turned back to the TV. The title menu came up, Pirates of the Caribbean. Beth smiled and pushed play. Mick looked totally content next to her, but Josef shifted uneasily in his chair.

As the movie opened to a young Miss Swan singing 'Yo-ho,' Josef scoffed. Mick glared at him and Josef whispered, so that Beth couldn't hear. "Mick, I can't watch this."

"Why?"

"I told you I met Lola while she was building a pirate army…well I know a thing or two about pirates of that time period."

Mick groaned and Beth turned to look sharply at him. Mick tried to cover with a smile, but she wasn't as at ease as before. She shifted against Mick and settled herself back into his chest.

Mick turned his attention back to Josef. "Just shut-it, Josef. Please…" He whispered. Beth turned around quickly and caught his lips moving even thought she couldn't hear him.

"What are you two discussing behind my back?"

Mick glared at Josef who looked indifferent. "Nothing important."

"Well stop then. I want to enjoy this movie and I can't if I think you two are talking about me."

"Actually, we were discussing your choice in movie," Josef chimed in.

"What about it?"

"No, Beth-" Mick began, but Josef cut him off.

"See, Blondie, I have known my fair share of pirates."

"Really?" Beth's eyes lit up at the prospect.

"Yes, but I assure you the movies have greatly romanticized the life of a pirate."

Beth glared at Josef. "Of course, it's a movie."

"It still gives a really bad portrayal of the times."

"Josef, let it go," Mick added.

Josef started to continue, but the threat in Mick's eyes made him hesitate. He huffed an indignant sigh and looked back at the TV screen. "What is that around Johnny Depp's eyes?" Josef asked.

Mick rolled his eyes. "You lived through the 70's, Josef."

"Oh. Why would a pirate wear eyeliner? Pirates didn't wear make-up."

Beth groaned. This was turning out to worse than watching The Great Escape with Mick. "Josef, it's a movie. You can't begrudge them make-up anachronisms when the main plot is about cursed gold and ghosts."

"That's believable, but pirates with eyeliner…"

"How is the supernatural more believable than pirates with eyeliner?!"

"Um, vampire." Josef's eyes bled white and he gave a small growl to emphasize his point.

Beth paused, obviously absorbing his point. She _was_ sitting in a room with two vampires, something that was supposed to be impossible, but somehow she was having a hard time understanding Josef's obsession on small details like make-up.

"Let's just watch the movie and _keep our comments to ourselves._" Mick said before Beth and Josef could continue their argument.

Beth snuggled back into Mick's chest and Josef glared at the screen. He watched as Keira Knightly fainted and fell off the fort. He saw Beth lean her head forward so she could glare at him. He looked at her, puzzled by her 'I dare you' expression.

"What?" he asked.

"Come on, say it. I know you want to."

"What?"

"How it's _soooo_ inaccurate."

"It's not. Women fainted because they couldn't breathe, but she would have died from the fall. Hitting the water from that height is as bad as falling on concrete."

"I thought we weren't talking about this?" Mick said.

"Hey, she asked."

"Well, you didn't have to answer."

"What time were you raised in, Mick? I was taught that when a lady asks a question you should answer."

"Really? I thought women weren't suppose to ask questions in _your_ time period."

"They weren't. That's why you were supposed to answer them when they did because they obviously had some authority to be asking in the first place."

Mick and Josef had a silent glaring contest, but Beth turned Mick's head to the TV to get him back on track. Josef smirked as he looked back at the screen.

The three watched as Johnny Depp tried unsuccessfully to remove the handcuffs. Beth gave a small squeal when Orlando Bloom walked in and Mick looked at her questionably.

"I _love_ this scene," she explained. "The fight is awesome!"

"Fight?" Josef asked.

Beth shushed him and pointed to the screen. Josef watched as Bloom and Depp crossed blades and he sighed and shook his head.

"What now, Josef?" Beth said, exasperated.

"Pirates can't fence."

"What do you mean? Of course they could. How else would they fight?"

"That's just it, they fight, they don't fence. Fencing is an art and a learned skill. It's a gentleman's sport. Pirates didn't learn to fence, they learned to fight."

"Isn't he fighting?"

"Yes, but the whole footwork thing…It's a great line, but pirates didn't worry about their footwork. They are out to kill you no questions asked. In fact, if he really was a pirate he would have shot him on the spot."

"But his gun only has one shot and it's for revenge," Beth tried to reason.

"Another inaccuracy. There is no way in hell that he wouldn't have another loaded gun, even if that shot is for revenge, he would have another gun."

"Josef, please," Mick begged.

"No, this plot is weak. I mean look at that," Josef pointed to the screen where Depp and Bloom were fighting it out on the rafters of the ceiling. "That's just some hyped up movie fight stuff. You'd never do anything that stupid in real life. You are trying to live through the fight, not show off."

"But it _is_ just a movie."

"Even so, a pirate would never have carried on this long. Depp's had numerous chances to get past him and if he was a pirate, he wouldn't have stayed to fight. "

_"You cheated."_

"Pirate."

Beth stuck her tongue out at Josef and turned back to the screen. Apparently, she thought that the movie's portrayal of Johnny Depp's cheating at the end of the fight was enough to justify the whole fight scene. Josef hardly thought that meant that she'd won the argument, but the dirty look he got from Mick stopped him from continuing. He had to remind himself that Mick wouldn't be very happy if he insulted his girl and Josef valued Mick's company too much to jeopardize their friendship.

Josef sat, silently, stewing over the movie's portrayal of pirates. _They make it look so cool…It was a miserable life and a pirates' life expectancy was less than thirty years old. If they only knew…_

Mick shifted uneasily behind Beth and he turned to glare at Josef.

"Are you holding a silent conversation with him again?" Beth asked accusingly.

"No. But he's making me miserable. He's pissed and he's letting it stew inside him."

"So?"

"So, I can feel it. It's making the room very uncomfortable. You really don't want to be around a pissed off, powerful, vampire and Josef is intimidating even when he's not mad."

Josef shot Beth an intimidating evil smirk and collapsed back into his chair, still stewing.

Beth felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze, but she had absolute faith in Mick to protect her. "Oh…You can feel emotions?"

"Somewhat. It comes from the heightened smell and hearing. Vampires are good at reading the biological signs that indicate emotion."

Beth smiled, seductively. "Really? So what's my emotion right now?"

Mick's voice caught in his throat. It would have been obvious to even the thickest of human men what Beth was thinking about. Mick looked down at her innocent smile and knew that she was far from innocent and her emotions were extremely arousing. He bent down to capture he lips in a searing kiss, but the moment was broken by a comment from behind them.

"Beth, it's rude to think about me when you're sitting with Mick. I mean, what's that going to do to his ego?"

Beth gasped at Josef comment and Mick growled at him. "What? You really think she was that turned on by you?"

"Someone's a little self assured…" Beth replied.

Josef gave her a smoldering glare and his most intriguing 'come hither' look. Even from across the room, Beth was tempted to leave Mick and curl up with Josef.

"JOSEF!" Mick yelled, flashing his fangs. Josef smiled at Mick and stopped enthralling Beth. Beth's head snapped back to reality. _What the hell? Was I really just thinking that? How can he do that?_

Beth gasped. "What was that?"

"Vampire allure," Mick answered dryly, still glaring at Josef.

"You all can do that?"

"Yes, to one degree or another. Josef's been practicing for 400 years."

"I'm undeniable," Josef added, smugly.

Beth looked away from Josef, still disgusted with herself. "Can you do that, Mick?"

"Uh…well…"

"Mick's a natural. He's one of the best I've met."

Beth looked at Mick, shocked about this new revolution. Mick looked slightly embarrassed. "I haven't used it in years."

"Why?" Beth asked.

"Because you use it to lure in your food and I haven't been drinking fresh for years. It's wrong, luring in unsuspecting girls, taking away their freedom of choice..."

"So you haven't used it on me?" Beth asked.

"What? No, never! I'd never betray your trust like that."

"What if I asked you?" Beth's emotions had come full circle and Mick was ready to pick-up where he'd left off when they had been so rudely interrupted by Josef, but yet again, he was cut off.

"Ah-hem…" Josef cleared his throat, rather loudly. "I tried to be joking about it the first time around, but now, I'm just going to say it…Get a room! Seriously, if you two want to be alone I can go, but if we are watching this…atrocity, then let's watch."

Mick grinned. "I've never know you to have any shame, Josef."

"I don't. But you and Blondie do and I don't think either of you would care for a spectator. Besides, I hate being benched. I'd much rather play in and I really don't think you'd like that."

Beth stared at him openmouthed and Mick gave a low growl that clearly said 'Stay away.'

"No worries, Mick. I know what's mine and what's not. If the circumstances were different, I'd expect you to act the same."

Mick stopped growling, but his eyes were still fixed on Josef in a death glare.

"Aw, here's something I _can_ relate to," Josef's attention was drawn back to the screen and the scenes of Tortuga, the pirates' lair.

"Don't tell me you've been there." Beth gaped.

"Not there in particular, but the town looks like any number of dock cities I've seen, especially those that cater to pirates and vampires."

"Vampires? There are whole towns that cater to vampires?"

"Were, my dear, were. With the aid of the internet, cell phones and 'escort' services, they are no longer needed, but back in the day...yeah. See vampires were more hunted and more conspicuous. In today's modern cities, many people never sleep, so vamps can go unnoticed, but back then…well it was nice to have safe-house, so to speak. "

"Safe-houses?"

"Yeah, places set up for vamps as a safe haven. They usually doubled as brothels so that vamps could enjoy two sins of the flesh in one place."

Beth glared over and Mick and Mick raised his hands defensively. "This was waaaay before my time."

"Yeah, pity. Those days were great. Prostitutes on every street corner willing to sell anything for a price. You could say it was the origin of freshies, but now they've lost their more…shall we say, loose beginnings. Modern freshies, like modern prostitutes, are all business, no sordidness, no danger, no excitement."

Beth's face wore a slightly shocked expression. "How did you know which places were safe?"

Josef grinned. "All brothels were. If the girls hadn't heard of vampires, it was their first day on the job. But to identify the friendlier establishments, they would hang a pendent in the front window or on the door to tell vamps their business was welcome."

"What kinda charm?"

"Well aren't you always the intrepid reporter. What? You're going to try and break into a vamp friendly place? I suggest you take Mick or I along if you plan to do that, and then there's no need to break in, you'd be invited."

"No…I'm just…curious. I want to know so I _don't_ get myself into any bad situations."

"I highly doubt there are any 18th century brothels in LA, Beth." Mick tried to lighten the mood.

"Really? You want to bet on that?" Mick and Beth stared at Josef. "What? Just because you've lived here for 50 years doesn't mean you know everything about this city, Mick. You never seemed interested, so I never offered. Besides, it's more geared to my generation, kind of a living history museum if you will, you'd find it awfully dull." Josef grinned at the look of disgust on their faces.

"Living history?" Beth asked.

"Yep. Even listen to your grandpa rant about 'The good old days?' Well this is like your 14th great grandpa and his buddy reminiscing about their lives. Except all of them look your age and are irresistible when they want to be." Josef's eyes glinted silver and she felt that same odd sensation twinge in her stomach.

The feeling was gone as soon as it started, but it still left Beth with the sense of being stripped of her free will. Mick was glaring at Josef again, not sure what he'd done, but judging by Beth's reactions, it had not been playing nice.

"I'm going," Beth announced as she stood up to leave. "It was obviously a mistake interrupting your night." She made her way to the door, only to be stopped by Mick.

"Don't go, Beth. I'll send him home. We can finish the movie…alone." Mick's eyes pleaded with hers.

"No. It's best if I go. We can try this again another night. Josef," she nodded her head curtly to him.

"Beth. As always it was a pleasure," he replied.

Beth glared at him and then focused back in on Mick. "I'm sorry. I'll see you soon." She kissed him on the cheek, then grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Once Beth was clear of ear-shot, Josef began to howl with laughter. Mick glared at him. "You think this is funny?"

"Why yes, Mick, I do. You'd find it funny too if you were sitting where I was."

Mick growled and stopped the movie, trying to ignore Josef's continued laughter. Finally, Josef stopped laughing and stood up. "Well, it's been a most enjoyable evening, Mick. We'll have to do this again, sometime soon. Unless you're feeling up for a visit to Madam Gwendolyn's?"

Mick glared at Josef.

"Apparently not, your loss. I'm going to have quite an evening and a story to tell…what was the name of that movie again?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean." Mick growled.

"Right. I'm going to have to tell the guys about this. They're going to get a kick out of it."


	3. Part 3

Note: This chapter comes from an inside joke between greenleaf9 and I. We believe Josef to have been an the Titanic and too have experienced some trauma there. I've hinted at this in some of my other fics, but here you get the full, detailed history.

Warning, there are some (slight) homosexual connotations. It shouldn't take away from your enjoyment of the fic, but if you are easily bothered don't read.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Movie Night-Part 3**

_Knock, knock_

Mick and Josef looked up from their drinks to the door. Mick's face paled, but Josef chuckled, amused. Beth's scent permeated the apartment.

"Did someone forget movie night again?" Josef asked playfully.

Mick's eyes dashed around frantically. He didn't remember inviting Beth over for a movie. _He hadn't._ Then his ears caught the mischievous glint in Josef's tone.

_Is he purposefully trying to undermine me?_ Mick glared at Josef and let a small growl escape his lips.

Josef's chuckling stopped. "Awe, come on, Mick! You're never going to get anywhere at the pace you're going, I had to intervene…"

Mick continued to glare at Josef.

_Knock, knock_

"Are you going to keep her waiting?" Josef asked, his eyes gleaming with glee.

Mick groaned, standing up and making his way to the door. He gave Josef one last glare before he opened the door.

Beth stood in the hall, relaxed and happy. Mick couldn't help but smile at her. Beth smiled back at him and looked expectantly inside the apartment. He might not have to kill Josef after all. Mick continued to stare at her casual beauty, unaware that she returned his stare, impatiently.

"Um, are you going to let me in?" she finally asked.

Mick's concentration was broken and he shook his head to remove a few of the dirtier thoughts that had crossed his mind, involving her, him and about every conceivable flat surface inside and out of his apartment.

He stepped back, allowing her entrance to the living room. Josef stood up as Beth entered. _Always the gentleman._

"Beth, what a nice surprise. Is it really movie night again? How time flies after four centuries…Well, it's a good thing I was on my way out, you kids have fun." Josef headed for the door, but Mick blocked his way. He wasn't getting out that easy.

"Why don't you stay, Josef? It was so much fun last time. I'm sure Beth won't mind. It's kind of a ritual for all of us now." Mick smiled devilishly at Josef. _Paybacks are a bitch, and you are going to pay…_

Josef looked between Mick and Beth. He had set this up so they could have some alone time, he had hoped that Mick would forgo the movie and skip to the end, but apparently Mick was hell-bent on getting Josef back. When Beth nodded in agreement with Mick's statement, he knew he would have to stay.

Josef sighed and walked back past Beth into the living room. He sat down with a thump in the chair, resigned to his fate. _Whatever, Mick. Your loss, buddy. I've worked for centuries on my composure, one movie can't possibly hurt me…_

Mick smiled at Beth and kissed her cheek as he escorted her to the living room. "What did you bring for us this time?" he asked.

Beth blushed. "Well, since I did such a horrible job the last two times, I thought I'd let you choose this time." Beth looked away, not meeting Mick's eyes.

Mick quickly went through his DVD collection in his head. _Not much she'd like…maybe…Oh, this was too good to pass up!_

Mick smiled and got up off the couch to go retrieve the movie. He shot Josef a mischievous grin and pulled out a DVD from the rack, quickly putting it into the player before either Josef or Beth could see the title.

Mick slunk back over to the couch. He curled up next to Beth and hugged her close to him.

"What is it?" Beth asked.

"You'll see," Mick cooed. "It's a little more romantic than the last two…"

Beth twisted her body to look at his face, confusion written on her features. Mick just smiled and kissed her cheek, then he pointed to the screen. Beth looked at the TV, still confused by Mick's reaction. Josef gave Mick a meaningful look as if to ask, "And why am I here if you chose a romantic movie?" Mick just smirked and looked back at Beth.

Josef gulped, getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. That's when the music started. Beth gasped and Josef moaned.

The main menu for Titanic came up. Beth's eyes lit up with joy and she looked back up at Mick. "You own Titanic?"

Mick chuckled. Of course, he owned Titanic. If nothing else the movie was a constant reminder of the night Mick took Josef to see it in theaters. A night neither Mick, nor Josef were apt to forget anytime soon…

"Of course. Winner of 7 academy awards, wonderful historical drama with a gorgeous leading lady, not nearly as pretty as you, but there is some resemblance…of course I own Titanic." Mick whispered into Beth ear. Beth shuddered with joy and relaxed into his chest to enjoy the movie.

"Well, I think that's my cue to go." Josef stood up, as composed as possible given the images of the ghost ship, floating across the screen.

"What? No, Josef. Stay. It's a wonderful movie," Beth pleaded.

"I'm sure it is, but my fortune doesn't make itself, besides, I'd be the awkward third wheel, a position I have never been fond of. "

"Have you never seen the movie?" Beth asked, curious as to why he said 'I'm sure it is" instead of 'I know.'

Josef sighed. "Not the whole thing, no, but I just can't sit still that long."

Mick was grinning from ear to ear. So far his payback was working like a charm. Beth looked at Josef with pleading eyes. "You have to stay then. It's a wonderful film, please, stay till the end this time," she begged.

"No—I must—I can't—I—"

"Stay, Josef," Mick interrupted Josef's stammering. "Beth and I want you to." Mick gave him a wicked smile.

Josef glared at him, but the hopeful look on Beth's face resigned him. He slumped back into the chair and glared at the screen, determined to make it all the way through this time. Mick's grin widened and he tightened his grip around Beth. She smiled and the room fell into a happy—except for Josef—silence.

Josef stared at the screen determined to be unaffected by the images. Mick listened as Josef went through various breathing exercises to steady his nerves and chuckled to himself, it had been a long time since he had gotten the better of Josef and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

Josef's breath hitched as the images of the ship wreck blurred with the pristine new Titanic of 1914. Josef had been taken off guard by the images and he shut his eyes, quickly, trying to regulate his breathing.

Beth took no notice. She was entirely engrossed in the story, but Mick took pleasure in Josef's withering composure.

_"It's been 84 years and I can still smell the fresh paint…"_ The old woman's voice began to narrate.

Mick stole a glace back at Josef, who was now entirely wrapped up in the movie, his eyes gleaming with the same memories as the actress on screen, except more vivid…more real. Josef took a shaky breath, as the camera swept over the docked Titanic. Mick smiled and turned back to the film.

Beth looked up. "You're not doing that vampire whispering thing, are you?" she whispered.

Mick shook his head and kissed her temple lightly. She contemplated him for another moment, then turned her attention back to the TV.

The movie progressed and Mick took frequent opportunities to glace at Josef. So far the cynical nature of Josef had been kept in check, but Mick was waiting for the flood gate to break loose.

Mick heard Josef chuckle slightly as Jack Dawson, yelled, "I'm king of the world!" Beth heard the chuckle and craned her head around to look a Josef too.

"What? I can't enjoy myself?" he asked, defensive. Beth turned back, not wanting to argue with him, but Mick noticed how Josef steadied himself again, replacing his mask of indifference and glaring at the screen.

_Sniffle_

_Triumphant!_ Mick thought as he heard Josef stifle another sniffle with a slight cough. Mick could always rely on the powerful music of the soundtrack to break Josef's composure.

Mick held Beth tighter as Jack tried to talk Rose out of jumping off the back of the ship. Beth shivered and curled tighter into Mick's arms as Jack explained how cold the water was. Mick chuckled and whispered in her ear, "I still say snuggling up to a vampire for warmth is a bad idea…"

Mick didn't need to see it, he knew Beth had just rolled her eyes at him and he chuckled again, this time biting playfully at her ear. Beth moaned ever so slightly and rested her hand on his inner thigh, tracing light circle with her fingers in the material.

Mick felt his control slipping and he gently grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips before she could get too far. Now he was starting to regret asking Josef to stay, but as the perpetual gentleman would, he wove his fingers into hers and kissed the side of her head again, before returning his attention to the film. He had no intention of making love to Beth right there in the living room, with Josef watching.

Beth's body still pressed into his and he had a hard time keeping his thoughts from wondering to her until he heard Josef snicker again. He looked up to see Beth staring a Josef in fascination.

Josef looked over at them. "What?"

"What were you laughing at, Josef?" Beth asked, genuinely interested.

"Molly. She always was a spunky character…still is."

"Molly? As in Molly Brown! She's still alive!"

"Well, technically no, but she is still around."

Beth's mouth went dry. "She's a…a…"

"A vampire? Yes."

"W—was she then?"

"Heavens no! I turned her a few years later."

"_You_ turned her?!"

"Yes." Josef turned his attention back to the movie and sighed as the grand staircase came into view.

Beth was still staring at him. She glanced back at the screen and then back to him. Josef spoke in a whisper, as if to himself, "I miss the days of grand staircases with grand entrances."

Beth turned away, almost embarrassed that she was watching him. It felt like some private memory that she shouldn't intrude on. Her mood pepped up with the music though.

A quick Irish dance filled the room and Beth stole a glance at Josef who was smiling from ear to ear. She had never seen a truer smile on him and it made her heart ache for some reason. Her gaze flittered to his eyes and she stared, confused. There was some emotion gleaming in his eyes that she could not place, something she could not understand.

Beth turned back to the movie. She felt odd. The look in Josef's eyes had made brought forth a torment of emotions, none of them good. She retreated back to the safety of Mick's embrace and watched the story unfold.

Beth's emotions were untroubled again and she rested comfortable against Mick. So engrossed with the film and his intoxicating scent that she nearly forgot the Josef was there. Nearly…

_Sniffle…sniffle_

This time it was louder. Beth stiffened in Mick's arms when she heard Josef's attempt to hide his emotions. Mick grinned. The powerful score had started again as the fated couple stood at the bow of the ship, in the fading rays of the setting sun.

"Josef? Are you…are you crying?" Beth asked.

"No." It was clear by his quick response and the emotion in his voice that if he wasn't crying he would be soon. Mick stopped himself from doing a triumphant fist punch in the air. His plan had worked. He had stripped Josef's mask away, in front of a human, none-the-less.

As the ship faded into the wreck, a stifled cry escaped Josef's lips. Beth and Mick turned, simultaneously to see Josef. His eyes glistened and Beth realized what the emotion she had seen before was…_Misery._ Sheer sadness, no hope like he'd had by Sarah's bedside. This was raw emotions. A kind she had never seen before.

Beth turned away to give him some privacy. There was no way she could console that kind of grief, her heart broke just thinking about that look. It nearly matched the look on Mick's face when he tried to describe how he couldn't describe his emotions about Josef 'dying.'

"I remember the cold air. I remember how good it felt…" Beth was startled by Josef's voice.

_Josef was on the Titanic! Oh. My. God._ Beth peered back around at Josef. He sat, staring at the chaos on screen. He shook his head as the crew frantically scrambled to prepare the lifeboats. "You were on the Titanic?" Beth asked quietly.

Josef nodded, not opening his mouth. He eyes were dry now, but the emotion was still there.

"I was in 1st class. Some friends of mine and I had decided to come back to America. I'd been here years before, you see, but I had grown tired of the 'New World.' I longed for a bit of the old one. It was a bad idea as any. You can never go back." Here he paused and gave Beth a meaningful look. "My friends and I were going to start a business out West—and before you ask, yes they were vampires—Hollywood was just coming of age then. We thought we'd rake in some profits while it was still a novelty."

Josef paused for a moment, perhaps to gather his thought or maybe to calm his emotions.

"I went by Adams back then. We were center of envy in the dining room; we had the most money, the good looks and the grace of Parisian dancers. We lived in their world and the world below. The steerage crowd was a much livelier bunch. We used to go drink with them."

Beth raised her eyebrow. _Surly he doesn't mean…_

"That's exactly what I mean. The people in steerage would do anything for a few dollars and some of them were…friends of the family, as it were. That's where I met-"

"Let me guess," Beth cut him off. "Rose. The love of your life."

"No," Josef voice was hollow from emotions, he was detached. _His_ name was Jack." Beth's eyes grew wide and she gasped. Josef shook his head. "Not that Jack. Jack was a common name back then. He was Irish, from Dublin. His father had been an American sailor and his mother an inn keeper's daughter…" Josef was lost to his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Josef. I didn't know that you were…"

"Gay? Yeah, well, I'm not. But after 300 years anything new is worth a try. I appreciate beauty in any form and he was beautiful. His blood tasted great too…"

"You drank from him?"

"Of course. Vampires have to bite during sex, it's the only way…hasn't Mick talked with you about this?"

Beth looked shyly up at Mick and shook her head. Josef smiled. "And why not? You need to know-"

"You haven't finished your story Josef," Mick cut him off, desperately trying to get him off the topic of vampire/human relations. Josef seemed content to stop, but Beth was storing that little piece of information away for a later date.

"Right, where was I? Oh, yes. His name was Jack. We spent a wonderful few nights together. Then…then we hit the iceberg. I made sure all the girls I fed off, got on a life raft, but I couldn't get Jack onto one. We…we stayed on till the bitter end. I tried to convince him to let me turn him. It was the only way to save him, but he didn't want that. He didn't…" Josef paused a moment and looked up at the screen. The movie had slowly progressed as he spoke and he watched as the band played a sad melody all the while the crowds around them getting more frantic.

Tears broke through Josef's strong façade and streamed down his face. "I-I" Josef choked on his words and he silently broke down into tears. Beth and Mick watched as Josef sobbed. "I'll never forget their screams. I've listened to countless screams as I've killed, but none will ever haunt me like the voices in the water. 1,500 people screaming at once for life, for a savior, for loved ones…the din, it's-it's…"

Josef broke off. He stumbled to his feet, grabbed his coat and walked out the door. Beth watched him go and then turned back to Mick. Mick was a second too late to hide is joyous smile from Beth.

"You think that's funny?" Beth asked, her voice dripping with anger. "You set this up, didn't you?"

"No, well, yes, but…"

Beth raised her hand to silence him. "I don't want to hear it. How could you do that to a friend?" She grabbed her purse and stormed out.

Mick watched her going, feeling regret in every atom of his being. _How do I always ruin this? If I could just explain that it was a joke…no that would be worse. She doesn't understand Josef's and my friendship. He'll get me back soon enough…but…damnit!_

Mick stalked off to his freezer. It was too early for bed, but he need to cool down and think before he tried to apologize to Beth. _It's going to take a lot of work to get out of the doghouse after this one…_

* * *

Okay, so one more chapter to go…hang in there!


	4. Part 4

**Warning: Contains expicit sexual themes!** This is a little rougher than I intended, but it is has been a long time since I gave Mick and Beth some alone time and Beth just wasn't having any of that sweet, first time stuff!! Hopefully the scene doesn't feel too out of place, but I had to placate them for the time being.

Oh, and I chose this movie because it did have a lot in common with Moonlight's vampires, while still being way over the top. I used quotes directly from the movie (in italics) for all those who haven't seen it.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Movie Night-Part 4**

"I'm sorry, Josef. I shouldn't have forced you through that," Mick apologized, handing Josef a glass of fresh blood.

Josef sniffed at the glass, as if testing its quality to see if he was going to forgive Mick. Josef smiled, slowly. "It's alright. I probably deserved it. I've been on your case about Beth for the last couple months."

Mick smiled. He was glad that Josef was talking to him again. It had been nearly a week since he had forced Josef to watch Titanic and relive memories that were better left buried.

Josef relaxed back into the chair, which had become his usual spot. "So, how did things with Blondie work out after I left so…gracefully." A smile curled over his lips in anticipation of Mick's answer.

"She stormed out right after you, when she realized I had set you up. Apparently she is very defensive of her friends' feelings."

Josef paused, his smile dropping a little, but never leaving his face. "Remind me to thank her for defending my honor."

Mick and Josef both grinned at this. It was a rare day that a human could defend Josef Konstantin's honor. "So, how'd you make it up to her?" Josef asked.

"I haven't," Mick mumbled, embarrassed.

"What?!" Josef shouted. "Are you completely daft?!"

Mick shied away from Josef. "I'm on uncertain ground here, Josef. I don't know how to proceed. I need your help." Mick looked up at Josef with pleading eyes.

Josef stored his anger for a later date. Mick desperately needed his help and he couldn't deny a friend, not when it involved the love of his life. "Okay, first off you should have called to apologize a week ago. Second, you should have sent flowers, chocolates and any other obscene amount of gifts."

"I don't thing Beth would like all that..."

"She's a woman, of course she would. She might not ask for it, or even accept it graciously, but she will be touched that you sent it anyways."

"So what do I do now? Have I lost my chance?"

Josef sighed. "Maybe, but this is Beth. She cares for you almost as deeply as you do for her, God knows why…" Mick glared and Josef smirked. "She will forgive you, but you're going to have to take the first step."

"What do you mean?"

"Call her. Arrange for a date. Spare no expense—whatever _she_ wants."

Mick nodded and headed towards his phone. He dialed cautiously. Josef sat up, at the edge of his seat, ready to intervene if Mick screwed this up too.

"Beth," Mick's voice was shaky. "I'm so sorry about last week…I shouldn't have done that…I know…I don't want things to end like this…no that's not what I—…Um, sure, I guess. Josef's here right now…Really?"

"What?" Josef asked impatiently. Mick held his hand over the receiver.

"She wants to finish a movie." Josef looked quizzically at Mick. "She says that's how she wants me to apologize."

"Okay, tell her you will watch anything she wants," Josef replied.

"Anything?"

"Of course, Mick. This is your means of apology. You have to take the bad with the good. Be grateful she didn't ask for more."

Mick nodded and removed his hand from the receiver. "Sure, sweetheart. We'll watch anything you want…all the way to the end…yes I promise…Love you too." Mick hung up the phone and sighed.

"So?"

"She says she has to get ready and take a trip to the video store. She'll be here in an hour."

Josef nodded and set about describing every possible scenario that could play out and how Mick should react to each of them. After forty-five minutes of grueling questioning, Mick held up his hand to stop Josef. "So basically I have to confess my undying love to Beth and then ravage her very mortal body?" Mick summed up.

Josef nodded. "That's basically it. _As long as_ she is willing participant."

"It's not her as much as me that I'm worried about," Mick grumbled as a knock came on the door.

Josef checked his watch. "She's early. That's a good sign. It means she's eager."

"Josef. Stop. Just stop." Mick stood up to open the door.

Beth was dressed in a comfy, yet form fitting pair of jeans and a button down, blue blouse that dipped tantalizingly low to reveal her succulent, perky breasts. Mick licked his lips as he took in the sight of her and prayed to any God that would listen to not let her be too mad at him.

"Hi," she cooed, pushing her way past him into the apartment. The brief contact with her sent bolts of pleasure through Mick. Mick looked at Josef pleadingly.

Josef hopped to his feet. "Well, nice to see you, Beth. Glad you are looking well and hope you have a good evening with Mick." Josef hurried to exit the apartment, not wanting to witness the main event.

Beth stopped him with a light palm on his chest. "Where are you going? This is movie night and you both promised to finish a movie with me."

Josef gulped. "Uh, really…I don't remember making any promises…"

"You did. You said you'd stay till the end last time, but you didn't. You still owe me a whole movie."

"Yes, well, as you're aware, there were complications to last time's movie. I think you will understand when I say that this is meant for you and Mick."

"No, this is meant for all three of us. I saw this movie a few years ago and never thought anything more of it, but now it holds a different meaning. I was hoping to share it with the two of you."

"Why would you want to share it with me?" Josef arched an eyebrow.

"Because you seem more knowledgeable in some areas than Mick and I would like to hear what you have to say."

Josef looked at Mick, questioningly. _What could I possible know that she wants to know?_ Mick was still devouring Beth's body with his eyes. "Well, I guess I can stay."

"Good." Beth bounded to the DVD player and inserted the disk, careful to hide the cover from view. The boys made their way over to their respective spots and sat down. Beth turned back to them as the disk loaded. "Now I expect a full commentary on this movie." Mick and Josef looked at each other. Beth curled up in Mick's lap as the DVD menu came up.

Queen of the Damned. Mick and Josef groaned simultaneously.

"What?" Beth asked innocently.

"A vampire movie? Really?" Josef asked.

"Yes. That's why I expect a full commentary."

"Beth…" Mick protested.

"No. You promised."

Mick and Josef sank farther into their seats.

_There comes a time for every vampire when the idea of eternity becomes, momentarily unbearable. Living in the shadows, feeding in the darkness with only your own company to keep, rots into a solitary hollow existence. Immortality seems like a good idea until you realize you are to spend it alone. So I went to sleep…_

Mick's and Josef's interest perked up at the opening monologue. Josef threw Mick a meaningful glance, looking between Beth and him.

"Remember boys, I want a full commentary. Think of this as an educational experience," Beth reminded them.

"Well, we can't just sleep for centuries, we have to feed or we go feral," Josef offered.

"And the coffin thing is so clichéd," Mick added.

"Actually, I have slept in a coffin. Well, a sarcophagus. The stone was the coolest thing I could find before the invention of freezers."

Beth and Mick looked at him. "What? It wasn't pre-used."

The three looked back at the film. "And we're definitely not that pale, especially after we've fed," Josef added.

_My name is Lestat._

"Typical," Josef scoffed. "Oh, and he'd never tell a mortal about our existence."

"That's the plot, Josef. He's being reckless. Besides, Mick told me."

"There's a plot to this? And don't get me started on Mick telling you…" Josef shot Mick a glare and Beth looked up at Mick. Mick grimaced and looked down at Beth, trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"Well," Beth said nervously, "At least they got one thing right, you do move that fast."

Mick and Josef smiled, then both simultaneously winced as the soundtrack took over.

"What?" Beth asked.

"That's a major flaw in the movie, that music is not at all pleasing to our ears, there is too much noise and it is _way_ too loud."

"Yeah," Mick agreed. "They always seem to dress vampires that way too." He and Josef just shook their heads.

"Why?" Beth asked.

"Clothing is abrasive," Mick explained. "With all the heightened senses, it's just irritating. Most vampire wear what they do to blend, but that stuff," Mick pointed toward the Goth clad actors, "would be unbearable."

"Clothing hurts you?" Beth asked.

"Yes, if society didn't frown on it so much, we'd probably go around naked. It's not like the cold's going to affect us."

Beth blushed at the thought of Mick walking around naked. Josef and Mick both picked up on her increased heart rate. "I wouldn't mind," Beth squeaked. "If it'd make you more comfortable…"

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Josef chuckled. "But what if I were to strip too? Would you mind then?"

Beth sized Josef up and opened her mouth to respond, but Mick interrupted, "Don't answer that. We're just fine as we are."

Josef smirked at Mick, but went back to watching the film. "Do you really think they'd embrace us like that?" Josef asked, watching the adoring crowds.

"Maybe," Mick answered. "Some probably would, but the others might-"

"Gather the pitchforks and torches?" Josef suggested.

"Exactly."

_"Sorry I'm late, I was just trying to catch my breakfast."_

Josef groaned. "That is positively one of the worse, clichéd, vampire lines I've ever heard and believe me, I've heard a few."

_"Do you have anything to say to the other vampires out there?"_

"Yes…Come out, come out, where ever you are…"

Mick and Josef growled simultaneously. Beth stiffened and moved away from Mick's chest, which was vibrating with the intensity of his growl, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Traitor," Josef breathed.

"Calm down you two, it's just a movie," Beth said, shakily. Mick's eyes immediately left the screen and he moved to comfort Beth, who was still visibly shaken by the ferocity of the growls that had been coming from him.

Josef relaxed and chuckled. "If that scares you, you should wait till later…"

Beth shot him a questioning glace, but Josef was totally absorbed in the movie again. Beth looked back at the screen as Lestat appeared out of nowhere. "Crafty vampire abilities," Beth muttered under her breath.

Both Mick and Josef chuckled at her statement, but said nothing. Lestat proceeded to get his dinner dates high and Mick coughed slightly.

"What?" Beth asked. Mick shook his head. "Come on, Mick. I told you I want to hear your commentary." Mick still shook his head.

"I think what Mick is trying to avoid is that this is actually kind of accurate," Josef prompted.

"What do you mean?"

"Drugs only affect a vampire when consumed through a human's blood."

"Oh," Beth turned accusingly to Mick, but Josef interrupted her, before she could question him.

"What is he doing?!" Josef watched in horror as Lestat climbed up the wall and onto the ceiling. "Oh, come on! We can't do that!"

"But…" Beth started. Josef glared at her. Beth swallowed her courage. "I remember Coraline hanging from the ceiling."

Mick ran a hand trough Beth's hair, soothingly. "Yes, but we can't defy gravity. She was holding onto the ceiling, not crawling on it." Beth nodded, closing her eyes to the sensation of Mick's fingers in her hair.

Josef cleared his throat, loudly. "Not wanting to interrupt, but didn't you want to _finish_this movie?"

Beth quickly regained control of her senses and turned her face back to the screen. Mick glared at Josef, but didn't protest. Beth cringed as Lestat attacked his dinner dates. Josef gave Mick a meaningful look and Mick nodded, knowingly.

"Do you cry blood?" Beth asked, suddenly.

Mick and Josef both looked at her and she pointed back at the screen as a vampiress cried blood.

"No," Josef sighed. "That's another myth."

"Remember, Beth, when I thought Josef was dead? I didn't cry blood," Mick said. Beth nodded and relaxed back into his chest.

"Aww, you cried over me? I'm touched…" Josef turned his attention back to the movie. "Whew, 400 B.C." Josef whistled. "That's impressive. And here I thought 1599 was old."

"Are there really vampires that old out there?" Beth asked.

Josef smirked. "That's something I can't tell you. One, because I don't know them all myself and two, because that would be breaking the vampire secrecy code, but I will tell you that there are vampires out there that make even me look young, but 400 B.C.? Centuries get to you, I can't imagine living that long, especially alone…" Josef trailed off giving Mick another putative look.

Beth looked away, awkwardly. There was obviously something she was missing, but she didn't have the courage to ask what it was. Instead she turned her focus back to the screen to watch Lestat's turning. "Can you say homo-erotic?" Beth asked, rhetorically watching the facial expressions on the two male (on screen) vampires during the turning scene.

Mick and Josef fell silent. They exchanged an awkward glance and Beth looked questioningly between the two. "Oh," Beth's eyes grew wide. "Oh!"

Mick looked embarrassed, but Josef handled the situation with grace. "Sharing fluids of any kind is an intimate act, Miss Turner." Beth blushed four shade of red and looked away from them.

_Don't be afraid, it's only your body that dies."_

Mick scoffed. "Why do they always show this as painful? Turning is easy…painless if done right."

"Painless?" Beth asked. They had finally reached a topic she wanted to know more about.

Mick looked away from her, but Josef answered. "Yes, the bite is the only thing that hurts, and that can be numbed. There are no convulsions, you simply die in a painless sleep."

"Then comes the bloodlust…" Mick added.

"Yes, well, that can be a bit more painful, depending upon where your morals lie," Josef added.

"What do you mean? Isn't it the same for everyone?"

"Nearly. The bloodlust is always there. It can be overwhelming at first, especially if you are one to give into your sensory desires, but if you are like the monk sitting behind you, bloodlust can be abated, although, not for eternity. Someday his inner vampire's going to come out to play."

"We'll see…" Mick added.

"We will indeed," Josef replied.

They watched as Lestat's sire taught him about feeding. "That's crap," Josef exclaimed. "There is nothing special about the last drop of blood and it is not necessary to kill every meal. In fact it's hard to. There are eleven pints of blood in the human body, have you ever tried to drink eleven pints before in one sitting? It's binge drinking and it's seriously unhealthy. There is no need to kill."

Beth smiled at Josef's speech. Mick would most likely disagree, saying that any fresh drink was wrong, but it was comforting to know that even vampires like Josef still had morals.

_"Why must we hid Marius? We are the powerful. We are the immortal. We should walk fearless in the open."_

"Only if you want a torch bearing mob after you," Josef grumbled. "And we can _know_ humans without killing them. We've learnt restraint over the years," Josef finished, giving Mick and then Beth another meaningful look. Beth blushed again and looked at her lap.

The room fell silent as Lestat killed the young woman he had been playing the violin for. Mick and Josef were somber, which sparked Beth's curiosity. "What is it? You promised to share…"

"You always remember the first," Mick whispered. "You always remember the face of your first victim… it haunts you." Josef nodded in agreement, lost in 400 years of memories. The room fell silent for a few moments, while the two lived in their regrets and Beth got a chance to dread her future.

Josef groaned. "Hidden compartments are way overdone," he said, trying to lighten the mood. "And we can most assuredly _not_ become statues and there is no such thing as vampire royalty."

Beth watched at Lestat's eyes became bloodshot as he drank. "I guess that gives a whole new meaning to the term 'blood-shot eyes,' huh." Mick's face broke into a smile and then he started to laugh. Soon all three were in hysterics. It wasn't really that funny, but it was the simplicity of the statement that caught them off guard.

_"I don't see any marks."_

"Well, you haven't seen the rest of my body."

Josef grinned, a wolfish smile crossing his face.

_"Where's your host?"_

Josef's expression dropped. "Keeper. Keep-er. Not host."

Mick rolled his eyes, but Beth looked up at him. "Are you my keeper?"

Mick stammered for a moment, but Josef saved him the explanation. "Not till he bites you and marks you as his own." Beth rubbed Mick bite marks from the desert and Josef replied before she could ask. "Doesn't count, he was dying. He has to bite you willingly."

_"This will only hurt a little bit. In fact, you might even enjoy it…"_

"See, Mick. Some women like that," Josef smirked.

"Yeah, because the movie is _soooooo_ accurate…" Mick replied.

_"Still wearing the old fashions I see…"_

"Old habits die hard."

"How did you manage to slip through the 50's in red velvet?"

Mick and Beth peered over at Josef. "Don't start with me," Josef warned. "I'm up to date."

"That's just because the basic suit hasn't changed much in 150 years," Mick replied.

_Vampires don't settle old scores, we harbor them…"_

Josef looked at Mick. "What?" Mick asked. Josef just continued to stare at him. "What? I don't harbor resentments."

Josef choked on a laugh. "You most certainly do."

"Do not. Name one…"

"Coraline."

"That's different…"

"No it isn't. You have to stop carrying her around, Mick."

Beth was looking between the two with interest. Josef turned to her and addressed her this time. "And we don't know where are fledglings are at all times. That would get cumbersome. I have enough worries without having to keep track of all my turns over the centuries."

Josef suddenly became captivated as Akasha, Queen of the Damned, came onto the screen. He watched her move with fascination, but was repulsed when she pulled out a vampire's heart and proceeded to eat it. He cringed as she turned the club into a raging inferno.

Beth looked at him expectantly for an analysis of the scene. Josef sighed. "We can't cause people to burst into flame, we don't eat human hearts and there is no Queen of the Damned."

"Not yet at least," Beth added under her breath, smiling wickedly at him.

"God help us all," Josef whispered under his breath.

Mick chuckled at Beth. Not many people had the nerve to challenge Josef and for some reason this fire in her was really turning him on. He was actually contemplating turning her just to turn her loose on Josef. There would be no end to the entertainment.

_"I want you to show me what it's is like…to be like you."_

"I don't have time for this."

"All a vampire has is time."

(pause)

"This might be painful for a mortal, you're still attached to your skin…

(Pause)

"You're beautiful to me because your fragility…your heart…all that seems suddenly more precious than anything I've ever known."

"I'm not as precious as you think…" (Actress draws blood with a pin from her breast)

"Minx," Josef chuckles.

"Hey, that's the observatory," Beth remarks. "Are all the vampires here in LA?" she asked, turning to Josef.

"No, but Hollywood is," Josef grinned back at her. "Hey there now," the three watched as Lestat drained a person in front of the "minx" to make his point about being a monster. "That was a wee bit more dramatic than necessary," Josef commented.

"Was I that bad?" Mick asked in Beth ear.

Beth smiled remembering the first time she saw him feed, when he told her he was a vampire. "No. I actually wanted to comfort you and tell you everything was going to be alright. You looked so pathetic and sad…"

"I was shot full of silver buckshot!"

"I know. You looked like you needed me…"

Mick hugged Beth closer and grinned. "What am I going to do with you? Don't you have any fear of danger?"

"Not when I'm wrapped in my vampire boyfriend's arms, nope." They smiled and Josef rolled his eyes, smiling on the inside for their happiness.

The chaotic music pounded again and Mick and Josef both cringed. "You know I've just noticed, there are no normal looking vampires in this movie," Beth said.

"Normal vampires?" Josef asked.

"Yeah, like you and Mick. All these vampires stand out, they look…different."

"Well yeah, people would be unnerved if they couldn't pick out vampires in a crowd."

"True."

The three watched as the climactic battle played out. Mick and Josef shook their head through the whole thing, obviously upset with the writer's interpretation of vampire fights.

"This is too much," Josef commented, standing up. "We can't burn bodies with mind power alone and vampire women are most defiantly not second string in a fight." Josef made his way to the door.

"No wait, Josef. It's nearly over. You promised," Beth pleaded.

Josef huffed and sat back down, only because he didn't want to be guilted into another one of these movie nights.

"Well that's…interesting," Mick said.

"What happened?" Beth asked confused

"It appears they flew—we can't fly, jump yes, but fly, no—to some beach house where they proceeded to make love and it looks like he read her memories," Josef answered.

"Is that…is that possible?" Beth asked.

"Not that I've heard of, but blood is a powerful substance… Oh, good, they didn't go with the sunlight will incinerate us," Josef commented.

"No, I think they did. Something happened to make him be able to walk in the sun," Mick added.

The camera swept over the house and the beach, strewn with bodies. "Good God, even my bloodlust wasn't that bad," Josef swore.

_"Behold our kingdom."_

"A kingdom of corpses?"

"They believed in nothing, now they are nothing. They are merely food."

Josef and Mick stared in shock at the screen. "What's with the double fangs?" Beth asked. Both Mick and Josef shrugged. "Do you have double fangs?" Beth asked.

The corner of Mick's mouth pulled into a smile, then he grinned the rest of the way, giving her a good view of his fangs. Beth's eyes widened and she looked at Josef, who was also vamped out and smiling wide.

Beth swallowed hard. "Nope, guess that answers that." Mick let his face fad back to his human façade and he smiled at her nervousness.

"I'm confused," Josef stated as they watched the confrontation between Ackasha and Lestat.

"Me too," Mick said.

"Well, you see, Lestat's in love with the girl and…to hell with it, you're right, it's confusing."

"Love always is," Josef said, prophetically as he stood up to collect his belongings.

Beth smiled up at Mick as Lestat and his newly turned vampire companion walked off into eternity together. Mick smiled down at her and kissed her lips.

"And that's my cue to leave," Josef said, heading to the door. "I'll leave the bottle in the fridge, Mick. Make sure to drink plenty…" Josef trailed off giving Mick, then Beth one last putative look before he closed the door behind him.

"What does he mean, 'Drink plenty'? What did he leave in the fridge?" Beth asked.

Mick squirmed a little under her questioning glare. "He left some fresh blood, bottled this afternoon by a few of his girls."

"Why does he want you to drink it?"

A mischievous smile spread across Mick's lips. "Because it curves the bloodlust. I haven't drunk fresh in years and if I'm going to be with you, I need to learn to control the bloodlust again."

"With me? As in _with_ me with me?"

Mick nodded, not quite meeting her eyes. "So you had that talk with Josef…" she prompted.

"Yes," Mick whispered leaning in towards her lips. "I'm ready anytime you are."

Mick was surprised at how quickly and hungrily she pressed her lips against his. Before he knew what was happening she was straddling him and pressing him into the couch. It took a lot of restraint, but he managed to disconnect her lips from his and push her back enough to see her face.

"Beth," he breathed heavily. "We're going to have to take this slow. I can't lose control. Not just of my inner vampire, but also of my strength. I don't want to crush you."

Beth nodded in agreement, claiming his lips again in a slower, but no less passionate kiss this time. Mick languished in the feeling of her lips on his. He rested his hands on her hips and gently kneaded circles under the hem of her shirt.

Beth moaned into his mouth and threw her arms around his neck, twining her fingers in his hair and pressing his lips to hers.

Mick pulled back from her lips, to give her a chance to breathe and continued to rain kisses across her jaw and down her neck. "I love you Beth. I love you with all my being and I want to spend the rest of eternity—in the true meaning of that word—with you."

Beth's fingers fisted in Mick's hair and pulled him, almost painfully, against her skin. "Then let's start tonight. Together. Forever." Beth gripped his shoulders tighter and she nibbled on his ear lobe, kissing down his neck to nip at his artery.

Mick's unnecessary breathing was ragged and he darted his tongue out along her neck to taste her. The candy sweet taste of her skin mixed with the sound of her blood singing through her veins and her moan of pleasure, released Mick's inner vampire.

His fangs distended and his eyes paled and he felt the beginning of an erection pressed painfully into his pants. "Beth…Beth, stop…please…" Mick begged.

Beth loosened her grip on his hair and looked into his eyes. He saw no fright in her eyes at his appearance. "Did I do this?" Beth asked, coyly running a finger across his paled skin.

"Yes," he hissed.

"And this?" Beth brought her hand down to stroke the bulge in his pants.

"Yes," Mick hissed again.

"Hummm, so my vampire likes me?" she asked seductively, bringing his mouth back up to her neck.

"Yes," Mick's voice was low and hoarse. "Beth, I have to stop. I need to drink. I need my control."

"Oh," Beth released his hair and moved to get up from his lap.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mick growled, grabbing her hips and pulling her back to his lap.

"But you just said…"

"That doesn't mean you have to move." Mick stood up, causing Beth to wrap her arms around his neck for support. He gently carried her to the kitchen, kissing her already swollen lips.

Mick set her on the island and leaned in for one last kiss before he broke away from her so he could retrieve the bottle Josef had left in the fridge.

"Isn't it better warm?' Beth asked.

"Yes, but I'm not in the mood to wait," Mick growled giving her a look that sent shivers of pleasure to her core.

"Hummm," Beth purred. "Me neither." She grabbed the hem of Mick's shirt and tugged it over his head. He helped her pull it all the way off and her hands were on his tight abs before the shirt hit the floor.

Mick shivered as her hand explored his chest and instead of breaking contact to find a glass he removed the lid and chugged quickly from the container. Beth chose that moment to lean forward and lick one of his exposed nipples.

Mick nearly choked on the blood as sensations of pure lust shot through his body. He set the bottle on the counter and wrapped Beth's legs around his waist, purposefully pressing his erection against her core.

Beth moaned and thrust her hips to create friction between the two of them. Mick returned the moan and pressed his lips to her neck. Beth rubbed against him again and Mick took in the full scent of her arousal.

"Wait, hold it…stop, Beth."

"Why?" She purred into his ear before she bit down.

"Because I want to make it to the bedroom and at this rate I don't think I'll make it out of the kitchen."

"Then take me here," she whispered.

Mick felt an animalistic growl rise from deep within him and he trembled with the intensity of it. He grabbed the front of her shirt and ripped it open sending buttons scattering across the kitchen. The noise brought Mick back from the brink.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Beth."

Beth looked down at her now bra and smiled, looking back up at him. "It's just a shirt."

"It could have been you."

"Then you couldn't have had your way with me, and where would the fun be in that?"

Mick growled again and reached for her bra. He felt Beth hesitate. "Careful, Mick. Bras are more expensive."

Mick chuckled, low and deep in his throat, slowly releasing the clasp. Mick slid the material off and licked his lips as he took in Beth's chest. He lowered his mouth to her nipple and ran his tongue around it, sucking lightly to make it hard.

Beth moaned and threw her head back in pleasure. Mick moved to her other nipple and then back up to her neck. He stopped at the sweet-spot on her collar bone and grazed his fangs over it, eliciting shudders of pleasure from her.

Mick slowly pushed her down onto the countertop, kissing his way down her chest and across her stomach to her pants line. He looked up at her for an okay, and her smoldering eyes told him to keep going. He quickly undid her pants as he licked at her belly button and pulled them down, panties and all, with her help.

Mick swallowed hard. The smell of her arousal was exponentially more powerful now and he shuddered at the thought of how wet she was for him. Mick reached hesitantly for the curls between her legs. Beth's breathing stopped and her heartbeat raced as she anticipated his touch.

Mick smiled devilishly and brought his tongue circle her clit. Beth moaned from the very core of her being, arching her hips into his mouth and begging for more. Her legs fell apart and Mick obliged by slipping one of his long fingers into her, then another.

Beth thrust her hips onto his hand as he continued to torture her with his mouth. "No, Mick," Beth gasped. "I want you in me…"

How could one deny a beautiful woman? Mick removed his fingers from her and quickly undid his belt and pants. Beth sat up and grabbed Mick's shoulders, pulling him towards her. Mick pressed his body against hers and shivered at the amount of heat she was giving off. Beth pulled him into a deep kiss and he thrust into her.

Beth moaned as he entered her. He gave her a moment to adjust and then pulled out of her to pound in again. Beth released his mouth and gasped at the sensation. Mick repeated the motion and growled, pulling her closer to him, so he could bury himself that much farther into her.

Beth gasped a third time as he plunged into her again and gripped his shoulder, drawing blood with her nails. "Mick, please…faster, harder."

Mick obliged. He griped her hips and put all his determination into holding off his own orgasm. Beth fell back against the cool counter and arched her back. She gripped his hips with her legs and screamed his name with no abandon.

Mick felt her inner muscles clamp around him and he let go of his self control, rearing back and sinking his fangs into her chest, just above her right breast. Beth screamed again in pleasure and his body spilled into her. He removed his fangs and moaned her name as he collapsed forward. Beth shook with the force of her orgasm and she raised her shaky hands to run her fingers through his hair.

Mick leaned down over her body and kissed her, tenderly. Beth kissed him back, holding onto his shoulders and he pulled her up off the counter. Beth tightened her hold with her legs around his hips as he picked her up all the way off the counter.

"I don't think I can stand right now, Mick," she warned.

Mick chuckled against her lips. "Then I'll just have to carry you to the bedroom, won't I?"

"Bedroom?"

"Um-hum. I said I wanted to make it there. I still do."

Beth grinned. "How about we stop on the stairs first or maybe in the hall?"

Mick groaned and kissed her deeply, heading towards the stairs.

"Wait," Beth pulled back from the kiss and grabbed the bottle of blood from the counter. "We're going to need this."

Mick grinned and kissed her again. Her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, still holding the bottle.

"Good idea, my love, good idea…"

* * *

So silvanelf has begged for an epologue and I gave into her puppy dog eyes (just like this chapter!) So it should be up soon, it won't be too long...


	5. Epilogue

Here it is, silvanelf's puppy dog eyes convinced me that I needed to write this, so…

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Josef? What are you doing here?" Mick asked, standing in his doorway, a little confused.

"Uh…movie night?" Josef responded.

Mick stepped back in surprise and Josef grinned, entering the apartment.

"But Beth's not here…" Mick started to protest.

"Oh…where is she?" Josef asked, sitting in his usual chair.

"She had to work this evening. Why don't we just wait till next week?"

"Where's the fun in that? Besides Beth would want us to carry on without her," Josef tried to argue.

Mick contemplated for a moment. "But what would we watch?"

Josef smiled wide. "I brought one over, just in case this happened."

"You brought a movie?" Mick was amazed. He didn't know Josef owned anything. In fact he couldn't remember ever seeing a DVD player connected to any of Josef's many TVs.

"Well, I guess we should continue the tradition…" Mick made his way to the living room and sat on the couch. It felt empty without Beth there, but Mick tried to ignore the feeling.

Josef went to the DVD player and popped in a disk that he retrieved somewhere from his suit jacket. Then he did something Mick didn't expect. Instead of going back to his chair, Josef sat next to Mick on the couch.

Mick looked over at Josef, questionably. Josef smiled back at him and looked to the TV screen.

Mick heard the music before he saw the title…Brokeback Mountain

Mick's eyes widened and he looked over at Josef. Josef smiled back devilishly. "Is there a problem, Mick?" he asked innocently (as innocently as a 400 year old vampire could be).

Mick gulped and looked away from Josef's smoldering eyes, back to the screen. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Josef scoot closer to him on the couch and Mick quickly scooted the other way.

Josef grinned wider and scooted closer. Mick automatically moved further down the couch.

"What are you doing, Josef?" Mick asked as Josef came closer, yet again.

"Watching a movie with my _friend_…Why? What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly-"

Mick was cut off by Josef's quick movement and he barely had time to react before Josef was practically sitting in his lap. Mick tumbled off the end of the couch, falling over the armrest in his hurry to get away from Josef.

Laughter filled the room as Josef peaked over the end of the couch at Mick, a decidedly smug expression on his face. Suddenly, Mick realized that it wasn't Josef laughing. He looked around the room to find Beth standing in the kitchen watching the whole scene.

"That was perfect Josef," Beth said walking to Mick's side. She gave him a small high-five and Mick looked between the two.

"You…planned this?" Mick asked.

"Of course," Josef replied. "Beth gave me the idea, but I have to say you reacted better than either of us imagined."

Mick glared at them only causing Beth and Josef to laugh harder.

Josef stopped laughing and offered Mick a hand up. "I _told_ you I'd get you back."


End file.
